


YOU MAKE ME DO THIS

by VERA_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERA_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/VERA_SHERLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John讨厌开这么远的车只为了买牛奶，他讨厌Sherlock在公众场合这个场景。他讨厌人们如何在一场又一场事件中认出他来。但是，他爱这种感觉。”和ALWAYS MINE是姊妹篇。但也单独成篇。<br/>只是翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU MAKE ME DO THIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questionsleftunanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Make Me Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271524) by [questionsleftunanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/pseuds/questionsleftunanswered). 



正文  
“五分钟！我只是让你一个人待了该死的五分钟然后我们现在就被赶出去了。你他妈到底是怎么做到的？”  
John非常生气。这是这个月他们被TESCO第三次赶出去了。John不敢相信他又一次轻信了Sherlock他会表现好的。John就不应该担心他的室友出去。他已经32岁了！他应该能够在公共场合控制好自己。John干了件多么蠢的事。  
“嘿！别这么粗鲁！”John对一个在这家Tesco工作的警卫抱歉的喊道。他们已经走了，不需要做粗鲁的手势。  
John生气的责骂Sherlock。“究竟怎么了！”  
Sherlock只是低头看了看他，好像他是个浪费Sherlock时间的讨厌鬼。  
“我没在开玩笑，Sherlock。我想要个合理的答案。”  
“老实说，John，”Sherlock恼怒地说。“那个女人是自找苦吃。我一直表现的很好。这难道不是你想让我做到的吗？表现好。  
“你跟她说了什么？我在买牛奶，突然就被赶出了商店！”  
“她丈夫欺骗她，计划为了他们的财产而准备起诉她。他还想争夺他们孩子的单亲抚养权。我只是错了一点。很明显他想跟她离婚是因为他们孩子的最终死亡。我很确定他的情妇在其中脱不了干系。是离婚，不是孩子的死亡。”  
“我—不。不。”John深吸一口气，双手抱胸。这是他在压力下保持冷静和集中注意力的方式。  
John转身向贝克街走去。大概还有三十分钟的路程，但是John身上的现金不够打出租车的了。坦白说，他不想现在和Sherlock待在一个狭小的空间里。走走路可能会有点用，即使是在伦敦闷热潮湿的天气里。  
Sherlock跟上了他的脚步。他没有提起去打出租车。这一次，Sherlock谢天谢地终于安静了。  
每一分钟，John都平静了一点，肩胛骨放松下来。  
他们到了贝克街，John开了门。  
“哈德森太太！我们回来了。我很抱歉我没有买到你的茶和饼干。都卖完了。”John喊道。他瞪了Sherlock一眼。  
哈德森太太走过来，“没事，亲爱的。没事。我在壁橱里又找到了一盒茶叶。小心，John，这门有点松。你觉得你什么时候有时间帮我修修？”  
“我今晚会修的。抱歉拖了这么久。”John说道。  
Sherlock已经上了楼，进了公寓门。John也上了楼梯。  
一打开门，John就准备再一次和Sherlock冷静地谈次话，关于为什么他不能演绎别人。但是，他被等着他的场景打断了。  
Sherlock斜靠在沙发上，手里拿着马鞭，完全赤裸着。  
John把门关上了，把大衣搭在扶手椅上，坐在椅子上。他耐心地等着一个解释。  
“我表现的不好，John。”  
“的确。”  
“你想惩罚我。”  
“你为什么这样觉得？”  
“当我们有这么多重要的事要做的时候就不要让我说出来了。”  
“迁就我一下，”John抬起眉毛。  
Sherlock用了一种知道他们在说什么，并且完全无误的语气。  
“从第一天你在巴茨注意到我拿着鞭子后，你一直在想着把它用在我身上。你有着dom和sub两面，即使我只在床上看见过你顺从的一面。最近，你对我越来越容易恼怒，甚至与你过去会忽略的方面。两天前你对着我大喊，只是因为我放在冰箱里的试验，即使我已经按你说的把他们恰当的贴上了标签。然后，一个小时前在Tesco—”

“是的，Sherlock。我当时在场。我知道发生了什么。我知道你在我们回家路上演绎出来了。”  
“天哪，那为什么我们现在还在说话。”  
Sherlock站起来，左手松松地握着马鞭。他在自己右手上抽了一下，向John走过来。  
John向后靠了靠，把手臂放在扶手上。  
Sherlock在John面前跪下。他吧John的裤链解开。John在Sherlock脱掉他裤子时抬了抬臀。Sherlock把John的短裤，鞋袜都脱了下来。John把他的套头衫和t恤脱下扔在一边。他们现在都完全赤裸了。  
John用手托着Sherlock的下巴，向后倾斜。  
“过来。”John说。他站起来，向他们的房间走去。他知道Sherlock会跟着他。  
他们一进到卧室里，John就把门关上并且落了锁。他把窗帘拉上。这件私密的事Mycroft没必要知道。  
John在床边坐下，让Sherlock在他前面跪下。  
Sherlock遵照了，把马鞭放到和John的大腿平行的地方。  
John轻轻地用手背抚摸着Sherlock的脸颊；肢体语言与他的言语完全相悖。  
“你是个小荡妇，不是么Sherlock？你习惯被我这么对待，不是么？告诉我，为了让我的老二插进你的屁股里，你会怎么做？”  
Sherlock居然抬起头看着John，瞳孔放得很大。“我会做你让我做的一切。不管是什么。从我身上拿走你想要的，John。”  
John满意地笑了。他俯下身来，在Sherlock唇上印下一个纯洁的吻。  
John把Sherlock的头引到他的胯下。Sherlock把John还软着的老二放进嘴里。他整个地把John的老二吞了进去。他这么硬，Sherlock很难把John全塞进嘴里。John比他矮，但这并不意味着John哪都比他矮。  
John颤抖了一下，把自己更深地塞进Sherlock嘴里。就因为Sherlock现在在做的邪恶的事，Lestrade都应该把他关起来。  
John呻吟了一声。轻舔和吮吸，都说明了Sherlock在这方面真是个专家。  
“ “Sherlock,够了，我要到了。停下，”John说。  
Sherlock最后又舔了一下。  
“把润滑剂拿过来，”John说。他已经有了一个关于马鞭的计划，但不是Sherlock所期盼的那样。  
Sherlock带着润滑剂回来了，顺从地跪在John面前。  
“转身，”John命令道。“只用一根手指准备你自己。”  
Sherlock照做了。他把中指涂上了润滑油，插进了自己，很注意地把腿张开一遍让John能更好的看到。  
John慵懒的抚摸自己，看着他，“好的，Sherlock。为我表演吧。”  
John弯下腰，拿起润滑剂。他把润滑剂涂在鞭子的把手上。当Sherlock准备好自己后，John拿起了鞭子的另一端，让Sherlock把手指拿出来。  
Sherlock遵照着做了。John把把手放在Sherlock小洞边上。他把整个把手都塞进了饥渴的侦探体内。  
“哦，天哪，John。操，unnggghhh.”Sherlock因为突然地外物入侵而扭动着。  
John只是继续把鞭子塞了进去，直到差不多有六英寸进入了Sherlock。他抽出鞭子，又塞进去。John加快了速度。鞭子的边缘擦过了Sherlock的前列腺。  
“你喜欢这个吗，Sherlock？”John提示般问道。  
“Uggghhnhnnn,” 这是他口齿不清的回答。

John把鞭子完全抽出来，把剩下的顺滑剂抹在了床单上。他抹了一大团润滑剂在他疼痛的老二上，润滑剂和他的前液就要滴下来了。  
John坐回枕头上，背靠在床头。他的老二已经骄傲的挺立起来。John让Sherlock离开地板到他那来。  
Sherlock热切地爬起来，跪在John的大腿边。  
John抚摸着Sherlock的膝盖，否认着他的老二急切的需要摩擦。John知道Sherlock硬得发疼；他知道这是他造成的。  
“你想被干，被填满吗，Sherlock？”John问道。他的声音嘶哑低沉。  
“天哪，是的。干我。”  
“干你自己，”John指着他的老二。  
Sherlock迅速地爬上了John的大腿，大张着腿。他缓慢地坐上了John的老二。Sherlock缓慢地动了起来，但是John很不耐心。他抓住了Sherlock的屁股，完全的插了进去。John赢得了一声满足的叹息，但他没有意识到是自己发出的。  
John放开了Sherlock。Sherlock在他膝上被穿刺着。  
Sherlock开始在John的老二上来来回回的摆动，手撑在床头。  
从这个姿势，John能看到Sherlock身上的每块肌肉颤动着，疼痛着。他突然向前顶了一下，舔去了从Sherlock脖子上流下的汗水。  
John把手伸到他们之间，开始大力地撸动Sherlock的老二。  
Sherlock没过多久就夹紧了John，射在了他的胸膛上，有一股甚至射到了他的锁骨上。Sherlock低下头，舌头巧妙地把自己的精液从John的皮肤上舔去。  
John抓着Sherlock的屁股让他在自己的老二上摆动直到他也射了。  
Sherlock喜欢John射出来的时候整个放松下来的感觉。好像精液让整个过程更放松了。  
Sherlock开始清理他在John身上弄出的混乱，他知道John多讨厌这种混乱。他的屁股上都是他自己的精液，就像是接吻后口红的印记。  
John把他拉过来吻他，他的唇混合着血和精液的味道。  
他们满足的躺在床单上，些许微弱的阳光从厚厚的窗帘的窗帘后射进来。太阳已经下落了。  
John讨厌开这么远的车只为了买牛奶，他讨厌Sherlock在公众场合这个场景。他讨厌人们如何在一场又一场事件中认出他来。但是，他爱这种感觉。

Notes:  
这些任务都不属于我。他们属于BBC和爵士。


End file.
